Sunday Morning at the Burrow
by Peepshow
Summary: Ginny finds herself staring, Hermione really has become a beautiful woman. What happens when she's caught? Hermione/Ginny Femmeslash oneshot.


My mind was flickering in and out of sleep on that Sunday morning. Eyes opened reluctantly, then closed, my vision was blurred. Sunlight shone through my window, illuminating a small room at the burrow, not designed for two inhabitants, but harboring them. Footsteps approached my bed, small driblets of water fell to the floor. Through my half open eyes I glimpsed a pair of bare feet… bare legs. My eyes traveled upward uncontrollably, she was beautiful and there was no denying it in my mind. Her hair laid upon her back, wet but already forming curly tendrils. Large brown eyes scanned the contents of her suitcase, searching for clothes I wished she'd never find. Hermione must have thought I was still asleep.

Her body moved innocently and smoothly, making me nearly forget that this picture was at all provocative or inappropriate. I yawned absently, and her head turned to catch my eye. She had caught me staring, shit. I blushed, but could not bring myself to look away. A curious look played across her face, and a rush went through my body as I wondered what she was thinking. I wanted to pull her close to me, but was nowhere near bold enough. I diverted my eyes, mumbled something about a shower, and left the room, my stomach in jumbles.

Warm water ran through my long red hair, over my shoulders, and down my breasts. I thought this would help clear my mind but I couldn't get her out of my head. The image of her body, the look on her face when she had caught me staring. She hadn't been disgusted, in fact it was almost a… _smile? _No, it couldn't have been, it was just my imagination playing tricks on me, I had only been half awake after all.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open. I didn't hear soft footsteps approaching me, but I saw her soon enough. A hand began to trace my waist, and I turned around with a start. She kept her hand there and smiled. "Hermi-" I started, but her soft finger was pressed to my lips, shushing me, her towel abandoned on the floor.

"Ginny, don't talk, this is beyond words." Then, she pressed her lips to mine, and I forgot what I was going to say. The pent up desire inside of me was released, and I kissed her back, running my finger down her spine, feeling the beads of water drip down on us. I never expected this from her. What had gotten into her? Hermione's hand strayed downward, teasing me, then worked it's way up again.

Feeling a sudden surge of courage, I pushed her body into the shower wall, and kissed her harder, my own hand straying. My finger circled her lips, then entered. Her gasp echoed in my mind. I kept going, I had never done anything like this before, but it felt good, it felt right. I returned with two fingers, kissing her neck softly. Her hands trembled as she clung to me, breathing hard in my ear. I continued penetrating and rubbing her clit until I felt her gasping, moaning, contracting, and finally relaxing into my arms. I stroked the back of her neck, and kissed her forehead, smiling.

I was once again reminded of the water flowing over my body. How long had we been standing here? I wished I could stay in this bliss forever. We sat down and let the water poor over us, kissing softly. I shivered at the feeling of her lips on my neck, her tongue circling my nipple, still teasing me. Her hand lingered on my inner thigh, but her mouth traveled below my belly button until it reached it's destination. My back arched as I felt her tongue circling, the beads of water pounding rhythmically, her finger slowly sliding into me. I moaned load, hoping no one had heard, but at that point nothing else mattered. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, as if she could read my mind, knew exactly what I wanted her to do. My pleasure kept building until I felt I couldn't bear it anymore, until I was gasping for breath, needing something more than air. A succession of moans followed one another as I felt my muscles contract. I savored the moment in my mind, in my body. Hermione raised herself to my lips, kissed them softly, and sighed.

After a few minutes, we got up, dressed, and descended the stairs to breakfast where Mrs. Weasley was making far too many eggs for an elephant. Harry and Ron were already sitting at the table, gulfing down their food. "What took you two so long?" Ron half spat through his mouthful of eggs.

"We were just having some girl time," I replied, catching Hermione's eye and giggling.


End file.
